


Perfect Crime

by bubbly (jeely)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeely/pseuds/bubbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho really should know better than to go looking for them when Nino and Ohno disappear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yayhooraywoohoo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yayhooraywoohoo).



> This is set during G no Arashi filming in Kiiroi Namida-era. Mostly because I wanted dirty!hobo!Sho and the G no Arashi outfits. >:D Written for [**yayhooraywoohoo**](http://yayhooraywoohoo.livejournal.com/) for donating to the Queensland Relief Fund ( ~~and also because ILH ♥♥♥♥~~ ). I've been looking for an excuse to write this for a while and would you lookit that, my wee bb gave me one. 8D I hope you enjoy it, dearest! ♥

Sho's irritation level wasn't quite at maximum capacity yet, but he could feel that vein twitching in the middle of his forehead that alerted him that his temper was on the rise.

He shouldn't have been surprised that Ohno and Nino had disappeared right after rehearsal for the day's taping of G no Arashi. Nino had been more touchy-feely than usual (which was saying something) and Ohno was responding more enthusiastically than usual. Sho should've known something was up.

Instead, he found himself wandering the halls of the studio, desperately checking behind nearly every door for his bandmates, who he hoped had the wherewithal to at least lock the door before doing...whatever it was they were up to.

A quiet, breathy moan filtered through the closet door he'd just passed. Sho paused, glancing up and down the hallway and adjusting his jacket before pushing the door open just enough to hear very telling pants and groans a few feet away. Sho almost turned and walked away. He knew better, he really did. But something told him to push the door open all the way, slip inside, and close it silently behind him. (Probably the something growing in his pants with every near-silent whimper in the room.)

Sho let his eyes adjust to the semi-darkness, realizing they were in less of a closet and more a small storage room. Metal shelves zig-zagged from one side of the room to the other, stretching from floor to ceiling. A pretty decent place for making out on the fly, Sho had to admit. Sho ducked his head an inch or two and peered through a gap in the shelves just in front of the door.

Two figures huddled against the far wall in the low light. Ohno's back was pressed up against one of the shelving units, his head thrown back, neck exposed, chest heaving deep breaths in and out. Sho could just barely make out the shadow that was Nino - on his knees in front of Ohno, bobbing back and forth, making those little mewling sounds in the back of his throat that drove them all crazy. They were both still dressed in their G no Arashi-wear. Nino hadn't even given Ohno time to get his pants off. Nino liked sucking cock almost more than he liked magic tricks, video games and 500 yen coins  
(put together). And _everyone_ liked when Nino sucked cock - his clever little tongue sliding along the underside, small fingers dancing at the base, teasing and grasping and making you beg for more and more and more.

Sho shoved a fist in his mouth to keep from making noise. He knew he shouldn't watch, knew it was wrong and an invasion of privacy, but then Ohno made this high-pitched little noise through his nose and Sho knew he was in it for the long haul. Reaching back with his free hand, Sho pushed in the little lock on the door. Better safe than sorry. Unzipping the front of his pants as quietly as possible, he nearly sighed with relief as he pulled his erection from his boxers, never taking his eyes off the show in front of him. Still hidden by the shelves, Sho licked his palm and began stroking himself in time with Nino's head bobs. Ohno's panting was getting louder, his face screwing up in determination not to come, his fingers grasping the sides of the shelves in an effort to keep away from Nino's hair. Sho stroked himself faster and faster, the curl of desire building in his belly as he watched Nino pull all the way back and lap at the tip of Ohno's erection. Ohno's eyes went wide, then slammed shut as he came in and on Nino's mouth. Nino made quick work of him, making sure to keep both their clothing clean. He pulled out a handkerchief from one pocket and wiped his mouth as he stood.

"Do you think we should invite Sho-chan to come join us, Leader?" he asked, leaning in to steal a kiss from Ohno and sliding those clever eyes to the doorway.

Sho stood stock-still, not sure how to respond. He'd definitely just gotten caught with his dick in his hand, quite literally. Torn between arousal and shame, Sho hesitated.

"Only if I get to suck him this time," Ohno pouted as he licked at Nino's swollen, salty lips.

Sho's decision was made before Ohno was done speaking. Still holding himself in one hand, Sho stepped around the shelving units over to his bandmates.

"You two could have at least locked the door," he said, trying to be as stern as one possibly could be with their cock hanging out of their pants.

Nino was on him in a moment, dropping a kiss at the corner of Sho's mouth and sliding his hands down to join Sho's on his erection. "But then you wouldn't have come to play with us, Sho-chan," he sing-songed, stroking Sho a few times and smirking at the sharp intake of breath. "What did you want from us? Hmm? Satoshi's already decided he wants to suck your cock, but I....hm....I think I want something else."

Nino's words slowly worked their way through Sho's brain as his fingers continued moving. Ohno moved to hang on Nino's shoulders, looking up at Sho with sleepy eyes. There was something behind the normal glaze usually held there, though - a fire, desire, need. Sho felt his cock twitch at the image of Ohno's lips around him, sucking him carefully as Nino fucked him from behind.

"I...." Sho hesitated, not sure how to ask for what he wanted. He looked down at their joined hands and figured he'd already come so far. There was no turning back now. "If you don't fuck me," he started, eyes meeting Nino's for the first time. "I will never speak to you again."

Nino laughed, released his grip on Sho and leaned forward to capture his lips in a searing kiss, smile still tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Empty threats, Sho-chan, but if that's what you want, I think we can arrange something." Nino's eyes went suddenly dark and dangerous and Sho wondered what exactly he'd gotten himself into.

It was moments later that Sho found himself leaning forward with his hands on an old table, pants at his knees and two of Nino's fingers pressing inside him, just shy of that _one perfect spot_. Nino was teasing him on purpose, he knew it. It was his punishment for eavesdropping. Nino could be positively, deliciously cruel when he wanted to be and Sho was just masochistic enough to love it. Sho could just make out Ohno moving around next to him as he squeezed his eyes shut. Nino leaned forward and sucked on the earring dangling from one lobe and Sho's breath stuttered violently. He was getting too close to the end of the race and they hadn't even really started yet. The curl of desire in his stomach moved further south, threatening to explode from him when long fingers circled the base of his erection, effectively abating Sho's desire to come.

Sho choked out an "Oh-chan" as Ohno settled himself on the floor under the table, hand still securely wrapped around Sho's cock.

"Not yet~," Ohno sang, deliberately stroking once before replacing his hand at the base.

Sho panted with desire as Nino pushed his fingers in and out roughly. "I'm ready," he growled, pressing back against Nino in silent demand.

"Such a toppy bottom," Nino laughed, removing his hand and replacing it with the head of his cock, already covered in a condom and lube. When that happened, Sho wasn't sure. His brain couldn't even formulate a proper response. All he knew was he needed to be fucked and it needed to happen _now_.

Nino pushed in slowly, the burn of pressure and pleasure coursing through Sho's body. Ohno leaned forward at the same moment and teased the head of Sho's cock with his tongue. Sho stopped breathing. Ohno's hands went to his thighs, massaging slowly up and down as he continued his exploration of Sho's erection, trying to calm Sho. Nino's fingers tightened on his hips, pressing in and in and in until Sho thought he was going to burst.

Sho breathed slowly through his nose as he adjusted to the feeling of Nino inside him. It had been a while, too long, since he'd last done this. Nino's hands suddenly turned tender as he stroked up and down Sho's sides, willing him to relax. Sho felt himself give a little, but he wasn't at all prepared for the assault on his senses that followed. In one movement, Nino pulled back and slammed forward, hitting Sho's prostate and making him cry out. At the same moment, Ohno took Sho's erection in his mouth fully, nose buried in the nest of curls at the base. They rocked in tandem, Ohno diving forward as Nino pulled out, then pulling back as Nino pushed in. Sho's mind spun as he panted their names in quick succession, struggling to keep himself up with the impossible pace Nino set.

"So fucking good, Sho-chan," Nino mumbled, hands back on Sho's hips, pumping hard and fast.

"Better than Ohno?" Sho gasped, a chuckle at the end.

"Hey," Ohno protested quietly, still stroking Sho. He dropped a kiss on the head before diving back in to lick and suck until Sho was panting again. Ohno's tongue did marvelous things to the underside of Sho's cock, slowly sliding along the vein before dipping into the indent at the tip, catching every drop of precome that had gathered there.

The pressure in Sho's stomach moved southward again, gathering behind his abdomen. "Oh-chan, I'm getting-" he started.

Ohno hummed in happiness and stroked Sho faster, taking him deeper with every pass, greedily sucking on the tip as he pulled back. Stars exploded behind Sho's eyes as he came in Ohno's mouth, his whole body shaking with the effort and every muscle contracting.

"Fuck," Nino whispered behind him, breathless and fighting Sho's muscle spasms. Sho pushed back against him, smiling as he heard Nino groan, the grip on his hips becoming almost painful as Nino came. Turning his head slightly, he watched Nino's head fall back, mouth open as he thrusted shallowly through his orgasm.

Taking a tissue from his pocket, Ohno cleaned Sho and dropped a kiss on the head of his cock with a smile. "All done!" he said, sliding out from under the table. Sho and Nino watched him bounce to the trash can and back, wondering where the hell he got all that energy.

"You're so weird, Captain," Sho murmured, coming down off his high, suddenly very sore.

"Yeah, but we love him," Nino replied as he slid out of Sho, taking off the condom with a grimace and tossing it in the trash.

"Come on, Sho-chan," he sang, smacking Sho on the ass. "We have a show to film." Linking arms with Ohno, Nino skipped out of the room, leaving Sho with his pants at his feet.

Sho redressed himself with a tired smile. He really should know better than to go looking for them when Nino and Ohno disappear.


End file.
